don't leave me please
by baekxhyuneexo
Summary: kisah perjalanan seorang byun baekhyun dan park chanyeol


Don't Leave Me Please

Cast : - Park Chanyeol [EXO – K]

- Byun Baekhyun [EXO – K]

- Other Member of EXO

Genre : yaoi, romance

Author : parkchnywl

_(author POV)_

Pagi itu dirumah keluarga byun, seorang namja cantik sedang membantu ibunya mencuci piring, ia sudah bangun dari jam 7 pagi untuk membantu ibunya mengurus cathering. Byun baekhyun, seorang namja cantik yang setiap hari membantu usaha cathering ibunya, dia mempunyai seorang adik bernama Byun se hun yang hanya mempunyai kerjaan mabuk mabukan dan bermain dengan perempuan sementara kakak dan ibunya susah payah untuk mencari uang dengan usaha cathering yang mereka miliki, ayah mereka? Sama seperti sehun dia hanya bermalas malasan dan mengomeli baekhyun.

" HEH! APA APAAN KAU INI KERJA SAJA TIDAK BECUS SEPERTI INI.." bentak ayah baekhyun.

"mi- mian appa… aku bar- barusan dis-disuruh oleh se-se-sehun untuk me-menyiapkan alat tulisnya.." ucap baekhyun dengan terbata bata.

"APA KAU BILANG HEH? APPA? JANGAN PANGGIL AKU APPA AKU TIDAK SUDI DIPANGGIL APPA OLEH BUDAK SEPERTIMU!" bentak ayah baekhyun semakin keras.

"mi-mianhaeyo.. " ucap baekhyun pelan.

"PERGI SANA AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU" bentak ayah baekhyun

"hiks hiks hiks.. appa" isak baekhyun mendengar ayahnya berbicara seperti itu

"HEH BODOH CEPAT BEKERJA JANGAN MENANGIS SEPERTI ITU, APA KAU PIKIR DENGAN MENANGIS BISA MENGELUARKAN UANG HAH?!"bentak ayah baekhyun semakin keras.

_**seoul university (07.00 KST)**_

Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat pintar, diam diam ia berkuliah di salah satu universitas terkenal di kotanya, banyak yeoja yeoja yang mengaguminya dan banyak juga yang ingin berteman dengannya. Disekolah ia seperti anak yang tidak punya masalah apa apa dia hanya bersekolah layaknya anak biasa ia tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi dirumahnya.

"BYUUN BAEKHYUUUUUUUUN!" teriak seorang namja berpostur tubuh kecil bahkan lebih pendek dari baekhyun, berambut hitam dan memiliki mata bulat yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"YAAAK KYUNGSOO-YA! KENAPA KAU TERIAK TERIAK ?" balas Baekhyun

"KAU TAU HYUUNG?! JONGIN YAA JONGIIIN" teriak kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat.

"YAAA? DIA KENAPA? APAKAH DIA SEMAKIN HITAM? ATAU BARANGKALI DIA BERTAMBAH TIDAK KELIHATAN EOH?" ejek baekhyun

"YAAK HYUNG APA APAAN KAU INI, KAU TAUU HYUUNG?!"

"AKU TIDAK TAU KYUNGSOO-_-"

"KEMARIN SORE IA MENYATAKAN CINTAA PADAKU HYUUNG CINTAA HYUUNG CINTAAAAA KYAHAHAHAHA !" ujar kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa bahagia

"LALUUU ? KAU TERIMA KAH? CHUKKAE CHUKKAEEE!"

"NE HYUNG AKU TERIMA DIAAA KYAAAAHAHAHAHA"

"WHAAA CHUKKAE NEE" kata baekhyun sambil memeluk kyungsoo

"whaa makasiih baekhyunniie hyuung , bagaimana kalau aku meneraktirmu di kantin sekarang? " ajak kyungsoo kepada baekhyun

"ne kajja kajja aku sudah lapaaaar sekali" ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

_**(Baekhyun POV)**_

Hari ini aku meenjalani hari seperti biasa hari yang indah dan sangat menyenangkan, karena hari ini aku bisa berkuliah dan melaksanakan seluruh tugasku dengan baik dan mendapat nilai yang bagus dan aku bisa makan hari ini ohya, namaku Byun Baek Hyun aku biasa dipanggil baekkii atau byunnie, aku mempunyai seorang adik bernama Byun Se Hun. Pagi ini aku dan kyungsoo sarapan di kantin seperti biasanya.

"hmm.. fettuchini dan ssatu milkshake saja mungkin, bagaimana denganmu kyungsoo?"

"mungkin satu buah pancake dan hmm… kentang goreng laluuu, segelas milkshake saja aku belum lapar " kata kyungsoo

"hmm.. kyungsoo apa kau sudah menyelasaikan pr dari kyuhyun songsenim kemarin?"

"Beluum, bagaimana denganmu?"

"ckck bagaimana kau inii -_-"

"hehehehehe"

"cepat kerjakan sebelum kau dihabisi kyuhyun songsaenim"

"ne hyeong" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya

Pagi ini kelas kyuhyun songsaenim ssperti biasa.. dia pasti akan memeriksa pr – pranak murid.

_**Skip time sajah-_-**_

.

.

.

.

"huuh sangat melelahkaan akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat jugaa haaah lelah sekali hari ini" ujarku sambil mengeratkan jaket hitam kesayanganku. Ya. Sekarang sudah mulai memasuki bulan desember, udara di seoul sudah mulai dingin dan dikabarkan beberapa minggu lagi akan datang badai salju.

_**Author POV**_

'namja itu, sangat cantik sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat namja secantik dia. Hahaha I got you babe' gumam seseorang yang berdiri di depan gang kecil sambil memerhatikan gerak gerik namja kecil yang sedang kedinginan.

-TBC-

**Kalau reviewnya lebih dari 10 dilanjut yaa~~**


End file.
